Lost
by Maddiebug
Summary: "M'lady, I could get lost in your eyes." God what a flirt. But I know how to respond. I chuckle a little. "You could get lost anywhere Chat." He looks away. Moment ruined. Good. He groans softly. "That was one time. Are you ever gonna let that go Buggaboo?" Please read and leave a review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**i originally wrote this as a chapter to lovely, but it felt like it's own story. Thanks for reading. Leave a review.**

I finally let out a sigh. "Miraculous Ladybug!" Once again, everything was healed and the Akuma was defeated. Me and Chat had saved Paris.

It was tiring, but I was glad I was a hero. And I had the best partner in the world. Chat Noir was my best friend. We worked perfectly in unison to save the world on a weekly basis.

The only problem was his puns. About every other sentence was a cat pun. It can be quite _claw_ ful. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist.

Puns are funny, to some degree, but Chat, Chat uses way too many puns.

Other than that, he's pretty much perfect.

You know who's perfect?

Adrien Agreste. He's a model. His blonde hair shines like the Sun. His green eyes shine like... Chat Noir's eyes actually. And he so sweet and kind. Adrien is in my class, and one of my friends. I'm so in love with him. But I can barely talk to him, much less flirt.

Speaking of flirts, Chat Noir is the biggest flirt I know. He calls me all sorts of nicknames like Buggaboo and his Lady. He flirts so much that if he meant what he said I would never be able to tell.

Now that I think about it, physically at least, Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste are pretty similar.

Without his obnoxious personality, Chat Noir would be kind've hot.

I'm in love with Adrien.

I have to admit, Chat's kinda cute.

Oh God. I like Chat Noir. And he's right next to me. On the Eiffel Tower. Watching the sunset.

How _romantic._ Ugh. He must've planned this.

I can't believe he almost convince me that I like him.

Hes so impulsive, stupid, destructive brave, kind, courageous, smart,

I have to push all of these thoughts out of my brain.

I take a deep breath.

How long have we been holding hands?

I pulled my hand away quickly. It might've been too fast. Now I feel bad.

Hes looking at me now. His emerald eyes staring into my blue ones.

"M'lady, I could get lost in your eyes." God what a flirt.

But I know how to respond. I chuckle a little. "You could get lost anywhere Chat."

He looks away. Moment ruined. Good. He groans softly. "That was one time. Are you ever gonna let that go Buggaboo?"

"I thought you said you've lived in Paris your whole life." I might be teasing him, just a bit.

"I have"

"Sure. Why can't you get from the Eiffel Tower to the Louvre? Its not that complicated."

He looks genuinely hurt. "I had a very sheltered childhood."

He doesn't like to talk about his childhood. "I'm sorry Chat.I during mean to bring it up." I give him a soft hug.

He hugs quickly. "Nah its fine." I see him wipe the tears from his eyes. "Besides I'm bad at directions. I can't even tell you which hand is left *holds up right hand* or right *holds up left hand*."

At that,I chuckle again. "Actually, it's the other way, make an L with your hand."

"If course it is."

"Maybe that's why we are a team."

"Why?"

"We complete each other." He gives me a confused look. "You know, you're compulsive, I plan. I'm clumsy, you are like a graceful model-" Chat gives me a really weird look at that. Deer in headlights, frozen look. Like weird, like I know a secret about him, weird. "-you are directionally challenged, and I'm a human GPS."

He immediately unfreezes and smirks. _oh no here come his puns._ I inwardly groan as he opens his mouth. "Well then M'lady, could you direct me to your heart."

"Location not found."

"You don't have a heart?"

I roll my eyes. I kinda set him up for that one. And the last One. " we really are opposites. I am shy. You're obnoxious. And you. You get really attached. I push people away. Once I g it rejected and I can never accept anyone again. I can't get too close. I'm sorry Chat."

I feel my face get red. I know the tears are coming,but there's nothing I can do.

Then he does the unexpected.

He just hugs me.

No Puns. No jokes. Just a hug. And "I'm here for you m'lady. I can be your friend, or your boyfriend, if you want. But I'm here,by your side. However you need."

"I just push people away."

"Well luckily, I'm directionally challenged. I'm an idiot who gets push confused with pull." He was so sweet. Chat was my partner. "Don't get me started on revolving doors. Theyre a nightmare."

I laughed a little. "Thanks Chat. I needed that."

"Do you want to talk about what's wrong?"

"Yeah, but you have to promise not to laugh. Okay?"

"Okay." He seemed sincere. And I really needed to spill everything.

"Well today, I had the chance to ask out the guy I liked. During lunch we were all alone. We were talking about dating and stuff, not each other, but that's what I wanted. He asked me who I liked and I blanked. I panicked. I couldn't tell Adrien Agreste that I was totAlly in love with him-"

He cut me off "-Adrien? The model?"

"-yeah keep up." I continue with the story. "So he asks me and I blank. So guess what I told him."

"What?"

"I said I was in love with Chat Noir. And he totally froze up. Just like you are. Stop giving me that look. Anyway. He looked like I had confessed being in love with him and then he spent the rest of lunch telling me how a relationship between a hero and a civilian could never happen."

Chat let out a chuckle.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh at me."

"I'm not, I'm laughing at myself."

"Really."

"Mmhhmm I rejected a girl that I actually liked, but she didn't know I was me. If that makes sense "

"Huh I guess were in the same boat"

"Yeah." Chat nodded like he knew where I was going with the story.

"Little did he know, I am Ladybug. But he was right. A hero can't be with a civilian. A relationship with him could never work. I have to push him away."

"You don't _have_ to."

"Itd be beat for everyone if I did. And then I got to thinking about you. I said I likes you and then I couldn't stop thinking about it and 'm so overwhelmed. I never appreciated you for the great friend you are. And I think I like you. But I don't let people get close."

"I wouldn't mind."

"I'm just overwhelmed."

 **oneshot? More? What do you think.**


	2. Chat's Pov

**Adrien's perspective**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **...**

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Once again, everything was healed and the Akuma was defeated. Ladybug and I had saved Paris.

It was tiring, but I was glad I was a hero. And I had the best partner in the world. Ladybug was my best friend. We worked perfectly in unison to save the world on a weekly basis.

The only problem was that I wanted more.

I loved Ladybug. She is _purrfect_

You know who's perfect?

My lady. Shes a superhero. Her blue hair is like the Night sky. Her blue eyes sparkle like none I've ever seen. Except Marinette's. But my Lady is amazing. And she so sweet and kind, and badass. Ladybug is my partner, and one of my friends. I'm so in love with her. But I can barely talk to her, all I can do is flirt.

And make cat puns.

My friend Marinette always appreciates my puns, even if she laughs like she's nervous. She, at least, has a sense of humor.

She has the same pigtails and eyes as ladybug. She must be a huge fan.

Now that I think about it, physically at least, Marinette and Ladybug are pretty similar.

If Marinette had more confidence and strength, she'd be hot.

I'm in love with Ladybug.

I have to admit, Marinette's kinda cute.

And when she said she was in love with me, well Chat me, I felt a flutter in my chest like I've never felt before.

There we're butterflies in my stomach.

No matter what I told her, if I had to be in a relationship with a civilian. I'd choose her.

She's my princess.

 _Mon Dieu_. I like Marinette.

With Ladybug right next to the Eiffel Tower. Watching the sunset.

And she's holding my hand.

How _romantic._ Ugh. I didn't plan this, but it's going great.

What is she thinking? she's quiet. Why is she just staring into space?

I can't believe I like two girls.

I'm so impulsive, stupid, destructive brave,

But they're both so brave, kind smart.

I have to push all of these thoughts out of my brain.

I love my Lady.

I take a deep breath.

How long have we been holding hands?

she pulled her hand away quickly and gave me a pained look.

What did I do?

Shes looking at me now. Her beautiful blue eyes staring into my green ones.

"M'lady, I could get lost in your eyes." Theyre magnificent. There are as many shades of blue as in the ocean. Her eyes are like a work of art.

Before I know how to continue, she laughs at me "You could get lost anywhere Chat."

I look away from her. Moment ruined. I groan. "That was one time. Are you ever gonna let that go Buggaboo?" _once. One time I accidentally led to Akuma to Notre Dame instead of the Eiffel tower. And then we both ran out of time, had to detransform for a while before we could save Paris._

 _Why did she feel the need to bring it up?_

"I thought you said you've lived in Paris your whole life." Is she teasing me?

"I have"

"Sure. Why can't you get from the Eiffel Tower to the Louvre? Its not that complicated." I kind if freeze. How do I tell her that I was always indoors as a child.

"I had a very sheltered childhood." I was homeschooled. I rarely left the house until I started school, and it was only for modeling.

I don't like to talk about my childhood.

"I'm sorry Chat.I during mean to bring it up." She hugs me.

In shock, I push her away. "Nah its fine." I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Besides I'm bad at directions. I can't even tell you which hand is left *holds up right hand* or right *holds up left hand*."

At that, she chuckled again. "Actually, it's the other way, make an L with your hand."

"If course it is." I make the correct shape in my left hand.

"Maybe that's why we are a team." What does she mean?

"Why?"

"We complete each other." Complete? Like we love each other? This is heaven. "You know, you're compulsive, I plan. I'm clumsy, you are like a graceful model-" _Model? I'm a model?! What does she know? How much? Does she have my identity figured out? Ahgghh!_ she stares for a moment and I stop panicking. Of course she doesnt know. It was a lucky guess.. "-you are directionally challenged, and I'm a human GPS."

I almost immediately unfreeze and smirk. _puns._ I open my mouth as Ladybug shakes her head.. "Well then M'lady, could you direct me to your heart."

"Location not found."

"You don't have a heart?" I'd never peg M'lady for the heartless bitch type.

She rolls her eyes. she kinda set me up for that one. And the last One. " we really are opposites. I am shy. You're obnoxious. And you. You get really attached. I push people away. Once I g it rejected and I can never accept anyone again. I can't get too close. I'm sorry Chat."

Her face gets red and she looks down. I know the tears are coming,but there's nothing I can do.

Then i do what she needs

I just hug her.

No Puns. No jokes. Just a hug. And "I'm here for you m'lady. I can be your friend, or your boyfriend, if you want. *wink wink* But I'm here,by your side. However you need." I mean what I say

"I just push people away." She needs me, as a friend, not as a love interest

"Well luckily, I'm directionally challenged. I'm an idiot who gets push confused with pull." She lost her frown, and just looked confused until I continued. "Don't get me started on revolving doors. Theyre a nightmare."

she laughed a little. "Thanks Chat. I needed that."

"Do you want to talk about what's wrong?"

"Yeah, but you have to promise not to laugh. Okay?"

"Okay." I meant it. She could tell me anything and I'd never tell a soul.

"Well today, I had the chance to ask out the guy I liked." _she likes another guy?! "_ During lunch we were all alone. We were talking about dating and stuff, not each other, but that's what I wanted. He asked me who I liked and I blanked. I panicked. I couldn't tell Adrien Agreste that I was totAlly in love with him-"

I cut her off "-Adrien? The model?" _that's my name_

 _Who was I talking to at lunch?_

"-yeah keep up." she continues with the story. "So he asks me and I blank. So guess what I told him."

"What?"

"I said I was in love with Chat Noir-"

 _I was talking with Marinette at lunch_

 _"-_ And he totally froze up. Just like you are. Stop giving me that look. -"

I look down. I am tense. She liked me all along? She rejected me for me?

"Anyway. He looked like I had confessed being in love with him and then he spent the rest of lunch telling me how a relationship between a hero and a civilian could never happen."

 _I told Ladybug I couldn't date her? Marinette, sweet Marinette is my Lady?_

 _How could I be so blind. Stupid._

I laugh a little at the irony

"You promised you wouldn't laugh at me." She looks hurt, and I have to a _paw_ logize.

"I'm not, I'm laughing at myself."

"Really." She seems doubtful

"Mmhhmm I rejected a girl that I actually liked, but she didn't know I was me. If that makes sense " I wink, but I don't think she gets the memo.

"Huh I guess were in the same boat"

"Yeah." I nod. We have the same dilemmas.

"Little did he know, I am Ladybug. But he was right. A hero can't be with a civilian. A relationship with him could never work. I have to push him away." Please pull him close, keep him tight.

"You don't _have_ to." _Mon Dieu. She must think I'm crazy. One second I profess my love and the next I'm telling her to go out with a great guy... who happens to be me, but she can't know that._

"Itd be best for everyone if I did. And then I got to thinking about you. I said I likes you and then I couldn't stop thinking about it and 'm so overwhelmed. I never appreciated you for the great friend you are-"

 _I called Marinette a great friend at lunch. Mon Dieu._

"-. And I think I like you.-"

 _what? Like like me like me or_ like me _like me?_

"-But I don't let people get close."

"I wouldn't mind getting close." _in fact I'd like it more than anything. I love you._

"I'm just overwhelmed."

I take a deep, steadying breath. _it's now or never cat boy._ "I," I pause. "I think I might have a solution to your problems."

She stared in disbelief. "Really? And what would that be?"

I wink. "Youll just have to see."


	3. Chapter 2

Chat gave me a funny look. Halfway between a smirk and a flirty wink. _cat boy what are you doing?_ "I," he stops, as if contemplating what to say "I think I might have a solution to your problems."

I just stare at him.. "Really? And what would that be?"

He winks. _winks_ at me. _what does it mean?! Ahhhg_. "Youll just have to see."

"When?"

"Ill see you tomorrow M'lady."

"But, what if there's not an Akuma?"

He starts to say something, but stops suddenly. "Ill still see you."

"You Will?" Does he know who I am? Shit. I'm a mess.

He suddenly blushes and looks away. _weird. I do that when I talk to Adrien._ I feel myself blush. _why do I like two boys?_

"Well, won't we patrol tomorrow night?" His voice cracks and he winces.

"Of course minou."

"See you then Buggaboo."

And then he left. He flew off into the night.

 _Damnit. What does cat boy know?_

...

I of course went home right after he left me asking questions. Marinette still had homework to do after all. I detransformed and started english homework.

Actually I finished it quickly enough. I had to edit my essay, but it was basically done. Then I glanced at my clock.

It was almost midnight. I yawned and went to turn out my lights when my phone buzzed at me.

A text from Adrien.

Why would he _text_ me? And its so late.

I read the message. "Hey Mari, u up?"

"Mostly, why?"

"Do you have your math book? I left mine school and didn't finish the homework."

I laugh a little. "There was math homework?"

His response is blunt and serious. "Yeah."

 _shit I need to do that too._ i groaned and opened my math book.

Quickly I snap a photo and send it to him with the caption, "get some sleep Agreste."

I set my phone down and start the homework

My eyes glazed over the pages. I can't focus. I have a calculator, but it doesn't help when I don't even know how to apply the formulas.

Ugh. I can't do Algebra II to save my life. Its my worst class, and the constant absences for ladybug are not helping me.

I was focused on the quadratic formula and factoring polynomials when I heard a bang on my ceiling.

 _Boom!_

"Tikki, What was that?" I look around briefly, but I don't see Tikki. She must've fallen asleep. _weird. Usually I sleep at night and she sleeps during the day._

It sounds like footsteps on my ceiling. Slowly, I walk to the door in my ceiling.

I climb up enough to stick my head out.

There's no-one out here. I climb all the way up and-

Someone puts a gloved hand over my mouth.

"please don't scream. I need you to come with me" _at least the intruder is polite?_

somehow, I feel us vault city. He jumps with me in his arms from rooftop to rooftop.

I don't understand what's happening. My heart pounds in my chest. Breathing seems difficult. "What are you going to do? Why did you take me?"

 _"_ you trust me, right?" We are stopped on the Eiffel Tower.

 _and I thought he was a nice guy. Is that a joke? Trust? In that loving, almost sweet tone. He basically kidnapped me._

ill be fine, I am Ladybug. If he tries anything. I will fight him "Not really," I reply.

"I thought my Lad-PRINCESS! Would have more Faith in her knight."

 _only One person calls me that._ I punch him in the side, escaping his grasp. Slowly and carefully, I turn around, hoping, wishing against all odds that I'm wrong. "Kitty?"


	4. Chapter 2 12

To understand how I feel about Adrien, I guess I have to tell you about stoneheart.

Youve probably heard the name. The infamous first Akuma. The beginning if hawkmoth's reign of terror.

What you might not know is that stoneheart was just a boy. A brokenhearted boy.

And he was in my class.

I wish I could tell you that Adrien jumped in and heroically saved me or something, but really he ran away with the rest of the class

Including me.

I ran home. I ran. I knew I was supposed to become a hero, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't know how.

I talked to my kwami, and she was so encouraging. I couldn't let her down.

Reluctantly, I called out "spots on." And I reluctantly transformed.

...

That was a weird experience. Transforming. Its like you feel all this power from within you suddenly multipy. You feel stronger faster more confident. Its indescribable and wonderful.

I never get used to it.

...

I became Ladybug and I jumped out of my window. I there's my yo-yo and leapt across the rooftops.

Somehow I was supposed to fight. I wasn't sure how. I'd never fought before. I didn't think I could.

I had just spotted the Akuma when I messed up.

My yo-yo got caught on a pole.

Suddenly I was falling.

The yo-yo wrapped around the around me.

I didn't know what was happening.

...

That's when I met my best friend and crimefighting partner.

He smirked and said. "I'm glad you fell for me, but I'm a little tied up."

I unwrapped us and pulled the yo-yo back.

I held out my hand. "I'm ladybug,"

He kissed it . "I'm Chat Noir, your partner."

He was such a flirt. I had barely met him and he wanted me. He had made two puns in the first five minutes of knowing him

He seemed confident and impulsive.

The opposite of me.

I guess that's why we are partners. He jumps in to fight and I plan. I hesitate, he doesn't. We balance each other out.

No one could be a better partner for me.

Not even Adrien.


End file.
